


Dark, Light and Everything Nico

by AthenasBoyishKid (killingmesoftly), killingmesoftly



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmesoftly/pseuds/AthenasBoyishKid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmesoftly/pseuds/killingmesoftly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four hearts come together to unite as one. Through Heaven and Hell, they'll fight for their love and their future. All they have to do now is... well, TO BE TOGETHER.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. NICO'S POV

DARK, LIGHT, AND EVERYTHING NICO 

NICO'S POV: CHAPTER 1

I’m Nico di Angelo, son of Maria di Angelo and Hades. Brother of Hazel Levesque and Bianca di Angelo. And right now, Leo Valdez’s assistant in fixing the canoes that the younger demigods were able to destroy due to carelessness or simply being violent.  
I sighed as I helped Leo upturn one of the ruined canoes and listened to him murmur ways to punish the kids when he finds them. I smiled inwardly. I finally feel that I belong. With Leo, I actually belong. He lets me help with his works around the camp and even with the pretense that I don’t like him at all, he just continues to pull me along to his little assignments.  
I looked up at the man who had been watching me for a few hours now—PERCY JACKSON. If I hadn’t been ready for anything, I would have blushed big time due to his stares. I felt like I was too exposed—with me half-naked since my shirt has long been removed due to the sweat that soaked it and is still currently soaking my body. I wiped the sweat off my forehead with my forearm and stared back at him. What the heck is his problem? I could kick his ass for just existing.  
It had been years since he first found Bianca and me in the school. And years has passed since he broke up with Annabeth though nobody knows why he really did that. Now, he’s a man. He’s, what, 25 or 26? He had become one of Camp Half Blood’s best teachers with his sword-fighting classes.  
“Percy!” I looked Jason who was running towards Percy. He whispered something to him and both men left but not before they sent me lingering looks which made me frown at them.  
“You gonna work or not?” Leo asked me.  
“Yeah, yeah.” I mumbled as I started to do whatever orders he gave me. 

Being a son of Hades has a lot of pros and cons. Pros: I can have my peace whenever I want, I can shadow travel and a lot more. Cons: I have a very quiet life. I sat quietly on my bed, not knowing what exactly I should do after a long day of work with Leo Valdez. Dinner is done and I should probably sleep but as usual, sleep fails to visit me.  
I look out the window and see Will Solace outside, walking quickly, like the doctor that he was. His blond hair flipped in the wind and his blue eyes shone against the night. I smirked as I playfully summoned a skeleton in front of him that had him screaming like a girl in distress and looking at my window, almost catching me before I was able to duck and hide. A giggle rose up on my throat and came out as a full blown laugh.

~Athena's Boyish Kid~


	2. WILL'S POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is in love with him... but he never notices.

DARK, LIGHT, AND EVERYTHING NICO

CHAPTER 2: WILL’S POV

I am Will Solace, doctor of Camp Half Blood. Son of Apollo. Brother of many.  
As a doctor, I see a lot of things. Demigods cutting off their own arms in carelessness, satyrs breaking their own nose for no apparent reason and more. But my most peculiar patient is one named Nico di Angelo.  
He’s quiet, slim and… well, hot. I’ve noticed him since I was about 12 and obviously, he never noticed me. Why would the Prince of the Underworld notice a son of Apollo like me, right?  
I sighed as I took his temperature. Ever since the battle with Gaea, I’ve been given the task to monitor his physical health. He’s become healthier than before but well, Chiron still needs to know how he’s coping up with the life at Camp.   
His temperature was normal and so was his heartbeat. His hair was cut neatly, unlike the way it did a few years before. His skin has become tanned ever since he started working with Leo Valdez. He didn’t look too sickly anymore and if I had any right to say so, I’d say that he didn’t need me to monitor him anymore but I can’t risk that. Tuesdays are the only days I could see him face to face and touch him. Even in the most innocent of ways.  
His dark eyes would stare at me for a long, long time while I do my check-ups which would sometimes make me blush inside. Geez… this guy is something.  
“Why aren’t you joining the other demigods in training?” he once asked me. His voice was cool, soft and smooth. Like cream or butter. Or maybe even silk.  
I was too engorged on replaying his voice over and over in my head that it took me a few minutes to answer. “Of course I train too. But after I check on my patients. I don’t have as much time as you guys do.”  
He replaced his shirt after I checked his heartbeat, too bad for me. I rolled my swivel chair to my desk and noted down my findings to be reported to Chiron by the end of the day.  
“Thank you, doc.” He said before leaving me alone again.  
I leaned on my chair and took a deep, deep, deep breath. Gods… every day, I love him more. Every day, my feelings for him deepen and for Apollo’s sake, I don’t know what to do about it.


	3. CHAPTER 3: JASON'S POV

CHAPTER 3: JASON’S POV

I am Jason Grace, son of Zeus and brother of Thalia. I am a predator and I have only one prey in mind—Nico di Angelo. He has always been my target since I first laid eyes on him but apparently, I’m not the only predator preying on him. Even Percy Jackson and Will Solace.  
Will is innocent in any way. He’s truly in love with Nico, just like me and Percy. But Percy and I… we… well… want more than just Nico’s attention. We also want him. All of him. Body, heart and soul. I understand Percy like I understand my own hands. And same goes with him.  
I sat by a tree and watched Nico work with Leo. His pale skin has become tanned due to the consistent exposure to the sun (thanks to Leo who works outdoors most of the time). His eyes are still as dark as they could be but they’re not as haunted anymore.   
I stood up and started walking towards them, whistling quietly. “Hey, Leo.” I called out to Leo who was currently hammering away. “Hey, Nico.”  
“Hi, Grace.” Nico said absently as he supported a large plank over Leo, making the small muscles on his arms show up.  
“Need help?” I asked with a grin.  
“No, we can manage.” Nico replied. He leaned down to listen to whatever Leo was muttering about under the plank while hammering. “Well, yeah, you can help us. Could you fetch us some cold water, please?”  
The way he said it, I bet Leo was the one who ordered him to say it to me. I sighed. He’s a puzzle alright. I walked away and went to fetch them some cold water. I saw Percy walking towards them too. “Hey, Jackson.”  
Percy simply looked at me but there was something in his eyes that told me something’s wrong. I walked back without the cold water and followed him. He was pale and there were dark circles around his eyes.  
“What’s wrong with you?” I heard Nico ask him. He looked genuinely concerned about Percy.  
“I’m sorry…” Percy said so weakly, I almost missed it. He looked haunted for some reason. “I’m really sorry.”  
Leo had stopped working and looked at us with curiosity. He stood up and looked at Percy too.  
Nico let go of the plank and walked towards Percy. “Are you okay? What are you talking about?”  
“I’m sorry I didn’t bring her back…” Percy finally said after a few minutes.  
The stricken look of Nico told me he knew what Percy was talking about. “That was years ago, Percy. I’ve forgiven you.”  
But Percy shook his head and stepped back when Nico tried to reach out to him. “No… Nico… Nico…” he gulped as he gazed at Nico. “She… She… I saw her… a-and… she…” he suddenly swooned and without me behind him, he would’ve fallen flat. His skin was too hot for his own good.   
“He’s got fever. I’ll bring him to the infirmary.” I carried Percy on my back and ran to the infirmary with Leo and Nico following me.


	4. CHAPTER 4: PERCY'S POV

CHAPTER 4: PERCY’S POV

It’s been a long time since I had dreams about Bianca di Angelo, Nico’s big sister. A few months after she died, I got plagued by dreams of her death. But it stopped and I thought I was saved. But I wasn’t.  
For a week or so now, I’ve been having the same dreams again. Bianca, going to that giant to fight him off right after giving me a small toy in the image of Hades. She wanted me to give it to her brother. I was torn between my promise to Nico to bring her back alive and her order to run and save the others to fulfill the mission.  
I decided to follow her orders even knowing that she’ll be left behind. My conscience plagues me. What if I stayed and fought off the giant to save her? Would Nico have hated me? Would he still be the same happy kid that I first met?  
I looked around. I was in a room painted with white and my vision seemed blurred. I could hear voices but I felt like I was underwater. I couldn’t hear them clearly. I felt hot. Like my whole body was on fire.  
A cold hand was gripping mine and I reveled at the feeling of having it on my hand. It felt small and fragile. I squeezed it a little even as my vision went blank.

The next time I woke up, I felt a heavy thing on my right arm and it felt numb. I tried to move my head but it felt really heavy. When I was able to shift it to the right, I found myself facing Nico di Angelo’s sleeping face. He was lying beside me with his head perched on my helpless arm. I didn’t know what to do. I raised my left hand and gently touched his cheek. It wasn’t hollowed anymore. It wasn’t as pale as it used to be.  
I smiled to myself. Gods… he’s so beautiful….   
I watched him sleep and his steady breathing lulled me to sleep soon enough.

I was awakened by a ruckus.  
“WELL, IF YOU HAVE SO MUCH OF A BIG PROBLEM ON HOW I HANDLE MY PATIENTS, WHY DON’T YOU JUST BECOME THE DOCTOR AND I’LL LEAVE THIS POST?!” wait, was that Will who was actually screaming? I opened my right eye to peek out and sure enough, it was the blond son of Apollo who was screaming at Jason and Nico.  
“I DIDN’T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT HAVING ANY PROBLEM ON HOW YOU HANDLE YOUR PATIENTS! ALL I’M SAYING IS—” Nico was saying before he was rudely interrupted by Jason.  
“FOR ME, YOU’RE NOT HANDLING HIM WELL.” Came his response that made Will’s face go beet red.  
The son of Apollo grabbed Jason’s collar—to my glee—and said in a very cold voice, “leave now or I’ll be the one to leave.”  
Oh my gods… who knew that Doctor Geek had such a fiery side?! Jason actually looked taken aback by Will’s sudden action.   
I groaned when a splitting pain came to my head. Gods! It hurt so much!  
In just a second, three men came to my bed and started fussing over me. Will was placing a stethoscope on my chest, Jason was asking questions and Nico touched my forehead. I didn’t know how to react to this kind of attention so I just let them fuss.  
“COULD THE TWO OF YOU JUST LEAVE FOR A MINUTE SO I CAN TAKE CARE OF MY PATIENT?!” Will bellowed as he placed his hands on his hips. His gaze as if said, ‘I won’t take no for an answer.’  
The two demigods left with mumbles.  
Wil sighed as he bent over me again and asked gently, “how do you feel?”  
“My head hurts…” I replied, staring up at him. His eyes were so, so blue. And I had this urge to touch his soft, blond hair.   
He smiled a little. “Okay… I expected as much. Here, drink a little nectar.” He lifted my head gently and placed the mouth of a glass filled with nectar to my mouth. I sipped slowly before pulling back. He sighed as he put me back to bed.  
“What happened?” I asked.  
“You had a high fever. You’ve been I and out of consciousness for three days. I couldn’t give you nectar and ambrosia due to some reasons so Jason and Nico got pissed.” He rubbed his nape as he sat down beside me. “Maybe I really should’ve given you nectar and ambrosia.”  
I chuckled and ruffled his hair. “Relax. Those two are bound to piss you off anyway.”

I am Percy Jackson. Son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon. And I am wicked.


	5. FATES PLAY A DANGEROUS GAME

CHAPTER 5: FATES PLAY A DANGEROUS GAME

Percy was finally released from the infirmary. He looked much better than he did when he got in almost a week ago. He didn’t look so haggard anymore. He was almost back to his usual self.  
“Hey, Will, wanna hang out after your duty?” he asked the son of Apollo. His grin was wide and healthy. His hair was ruffled as usual.  
“I can’t, Percy. I’ve got a lot of patients to attend to,” Will replied as he continued to put the medicines and gauzes to their proper places.  
“How about tomorrow?” Percy continued to bug the poor son of Apollo, his eyes glinting with mischief. He stared at Will’s face while he was bugging him and felt a tug of pride to see that the doctor has a shade of pink on his face.  
Will sighed irritatingly and looked at Percy. “Look, Jackson, we both know that you like Nico. I also know that you know that I like Nico. If this is your tactic to make me stop from being attentive to him, you’re bound to fail.” There was a stubbornness set on his face.  
Percy chuckled. He was playing with one of the petroleum jelly jars, passing it from one hand to another. “You know what I realized when I was staying here, Solace?” he asked as he moved slowly towards the doctor, making Will step back from him. “I realized how good it feels to be attended by you. To have all your attention given to me.” His hand shot out slowly and touched Will’s increasingly reddening face. His thumb grazed the pale lips and his eyes followed its movement.  
Will was left helpless under Percy’s charm. He trembled as the son of Poseidon’s hand touched his face. It felt strange to be touched by another male this way. He never felt this kind of sensation when girls touched him. He had only felt this once and it wasn’t for Percy. It was for… Nico…  
Percy continued him ministrations on Will, pushing him gently against the cabinet and sandwiching him between the cabinet and Percy’s body. “Let’s try out something, Will. We better do something about this dilemma before we continue to makes our moves on Nico.”  
“W-what dilemma?!” Will asked almost breathlessly, his blue eyes looked unsettled and concerned.  
Percy smirked. “Don’t tell me that you don’t know, Doc?” he continued to rub his thumb against Will’s lower lip.  
“I… I don’t know w-what you are t-talking about.” The doctor replied with trembling hands laid on Percy’s arm.  
“Then let me show you, my dear doctor.” Percy’s lips covered Will’s in an almost innocent kiss but second by second, it became demanding and hot. Percy’s lips urged Will’s to surrender and they did.  
The kiss only lasted for a few seconds but it felt like a long time for the two of them. Both of them were panting when they parted.  
“Well… dam it…” Percy said breathlessly, his lips still a breath away from Will’s.  
“Y-you…”   
“We’ve got a major problem here, doc.” Percy pulled back and grinned at Will. “But don’t worry, it won’t just be the two of us who’ll have this major problem.” With that said, the son of Poseidon left the infirmary.  
“What in Hades do you mean my that?” Will asked on the empty room.


	6. PERCY'S MISSION

CHAPTER 6: PERCY’S MISSION

Jason helped Leo and Nico with their works since he didn’t have anything better to do. He thought that it was better to help the two of them than to go to the infirmary just to bug Will on what really happened to Percy. He lifted planks and put them to their proper places under the direction of Leo who was actually really bossy considering that usually, he likes to work alone.  
“Hey, Neeks, seriously, what do you think happened to Percy?” he asked while he and the two workers were having a break under a tree.  
“Maybe over-fatigue?” Nico said with a shrug. He didn’t want anybody to notice but he was really worried about the son of Poseidon. It was rare for him to get hurt much less to get sick and when he did get sick, he was quick to recover even without the help of ambrosia or nectar. Will’s decision to not give Percy any of the two was a mystery to him.  
“Over fatigue? Percy Jackson?” Jason laughed at the idea. He couldn’t imagine Percy Jackson collapsing just because of fatigue. “But what about those things he was saying before he collapsed?”  
Nico thought about it. Percy had apologized again and again in the past and this is another case. “He felt guilty about Bianca’s death and I didn’t make him easy for him to shake that feeling off since I went on a total silent rampage after her death. I guess the feeling came back and he couldn’t sleep because of it?” Nico didn’t know at all. He gnawed at his lower lip while thinking about it and suddenly looked up when a shadow fell over him.  
“Hi!” Percy grinned down at him, his green eyes shining with glee.  
“Uhmm… hey, Percy. How are you feeling?” Nico asked, blinking from the sudden glare of Percy’s smile. He moved aside to give him space. “Come sit here, don’t stay too long under the sun.”  
Percy smiled and sat between Jason and Nico, laying one of his hands on either the boys’ thighs, making them jolt in surprise.  
Nico gulped at the sudden sensation of having Percy’s hand on his thigh. His mind raced and so did his heart rate. Hormones. It’s just hormones. He told his self over and over but he knew it was not. For Hades’ sake, Aphrodite, if this is your kind of game, I hate you for it.  
Jason, on the other hand, felt amused by the hand on his thigh. He knew that Percy also like Nico but to be hit on in this way by his rival was amusing.   
Percy leaned on the tree and closed his eyes. “Sorry about the commotion the other day. I guess it was stress,” he said quietly.  
“Nothing to worry about, bro.” Jason replied and put his own hand on Percy’s thigh with a smack. He cringed when he felt Percy flinch from the sudden impact of his hand. “Oops, sorry.”  
“Geez, Jason, be careful, will you?” Nico reprimanded with an eye roll. “Are you okay, Jackson?”  
Percy rubbed his thigh a bit before chuckling. “I guess I’m not back to 100% yet. I still feel weak sometimes.” He said with a sheepish grin.  
“Then why are you here?! You should be back in the infirmary!” Nico apprehended as he pulled Percy to his feet. “Come on, I’ll bring you back to Will.”  
“Can’t you just take care of me?” Percy asked playfully which earned him a glare from Nico. “Sorry,” he whispered.  
Nico sighed. “Okay, fine. Just for tonight though. If, tomorrow, you’re still not a hundred percent, you’re going back to the infirmary, understood?!”  
“Yes, sir!” Percy grinned.  
“May I join?” Jason asked casually as he stood up.  
“Sure!” Percy replied immediately.


	7. FEVERISH BODY

CHAPTER 7: FEVERISH BODY  
Jason and Nico walked to Cabin 3 with Percy. Percy immediately sat on his bed as if the energy has left his body. He curled into a ball and lay on his side, his eyes half closed and his breathing a bit labored. Nico immediately sat beside him and laid his pale hand on Percy’s forehead.  
“I think he still has a slight fever,” Nico said to Jason. “Go call Will.”  
Jason immediately left to get Will.  
Percy lay his hand on Nico’s trembling one. “Relax, it’s alright,” he whispered with a smile. He looked up at Nico, taking in the dark looks of the son of Hades. Dark eyes, dark hair, tanned skin (which was previously pale) and lithe body. It was sexy to the highest level. “You’re so sexy, you know”  
“What in Hades are you talking about?” Nico asked with a frown. Was Percy being delirious? Did the fever snap something in his brain causing all this rubbish babble?   
“I like you, Neeks. Like, really, really a lot,” Percy frowned. “But you’d rather work with Leo than to hang out with me. You’re still angry at me for letting Bianca—”  
“We’re done with that, Jackson. I’ve moved on. I’ve got another sister. Bianca died honorably and I’m proud of that. I’m proud of her. I don’t want you being all guilty about the whole thing again, understood?!”  
Percy blinked at Nico’s banter then nodded. “Yes, sir,” he jokingly replied. “Hey, may I ask for a favor?”  
“Sure,” Nico replied as he helped Percy to properly lay down on his bed, pulling the blanket over his body.  
“I want a kiss from you.”  
Silence overcame the cabin. Silence. Except the sound of two heart beats. One heart skipped a beat before racing. The other had been racing for a minute or so.  
“W-what the hell are you t-talking about?” Nico stared at Percy as if the son of Poseidon has just grown another head.  
Percy smiled as he reached out to Nico, touching his cheek before holding his hand. “Just one. Then if you dislike it, we’ll just forget about it. No harm done, right?”  
Nico frowned at his friend. “You’re not supposed to be asking for something like that, Perseus Jackson,” he said sternly.  
Percy just shrugged. “Just asking.” He started to close his eyes but opened them again when Nico hovered over him and lay his soft lips on Percy’s cool ones. Warmth overcame the two sets of lips that connected. Warmth touched Percy’s cheek as Nico’s hand lay there. And pure warmth overcame his sick and fevered body.  
When Nico raised his head, Percy’s eyes were closed and they didn’t open eve when Will and Jason arrived. Didn’t open even when the doctor reluctantly removed his clothes to give him a sponge bath. And didn’t open until the next morning where he found himself in between Will and Nico with Jason barely hanging on the edge of the bed behind Will, his arms wrapped tight around the doctor.  
He looked to his right and saw Nico, his head on Percy’s arm and his arm wrapped around Percy’s torso. On his left was Will whose head was on his chest and arm over Nico’s. Will’s legs were over Percy’s hips, making the sick demigod a bit uncomfortable.  
He tried to move but it was in vain. All three of the other demigods were in a state of coma beside him on his bed which was only supposed to be good for 2 or three.


	8. WAKING UP WITH THEM

CHAPTER 8: WAKING UP WITH THEM  
Percy stayed still, letting the other demigods sleep peacefully despite Jason’s snoring. He played with Will’s blond hair, touching its tips and wrapping it around his finger while Will was still sleeping on his arm which was slowly becoming prickly but he didn’t mind, especially when he was surrounded by the scent of the sun (Will’s scent) and sunflower (Nico’s).  
Nico moaned quietly as he snuggled closer to Percy (if that was even possible since he was almost on top of Percy already) and buried his face on Percy’s naked chest. His lips lay warmly on the tanned skin of Percy, making the son of Poseidon become slightly feverish again.  
Jason stopped snoring and turned. Then slowly opened his eyes. “Hey, bro,” he whispered with a small smile before yawning hugely.  
“Hey,” Percy greeted back. He stared at Jason before looking away. He had never thought about falling in love with the son of Zeus but the attraction was growing stronger. Looks like Nico isn’t the only one with a strong power. He sighed as he moved slowly to make his position a little more comfortable.  
“Looks like these two beauties have fallen for you,” Jason remarked as he side glanced at Percy.  
“Is that good or bad?”   
Jason shrugged as he sat up, laying his hand gently on Nico’s back. “They were really worried about you, you know. Nico kept bugging Will to give you nectar and ambrosia,” he frowned as he glanced at Will. “I wonder why he didn’t just give you those.”  
Percy shrugged. “He sort of said that he couldn’t. I don’t know why either. I’ve never been this sick before.”  
Jason gazed at Percy’s face. Hair as dark as the night, eyes as green as the sea and a face sculpted by an artistic hand. A jolt came to his heart. Oh, my gods…. Please no. not me. Not him. Not Percy Jackson. He looked at Nico and felt the same jolt in his heart. He was almost afraid to look at Will since he knew he’d feel the same towards the son of Apollo.  
“Kinda freaky, isn’t it?” Percy asked him with a knowing smile. “To find yourself in love with three guys when all these time, you thought you were only after one.”  
Jason didn’t know how to react. He never expected to fall in love with Nico and now, he just realized he’s in love with Percy and Will too. His heart thumped hard against his chest. He sighed. “So, what do we do about this?”  
“Convince them that they love us and wish that they agree to have a four-some kind of relationship.”  
Jason scratched his head. “You think that’ll work?”  
Percy shrugged again as he continued to play with Will’s hair. “I hope it will.”  
Nico sighed and looked at Percy. “You’re finally awake and you talk with Jason about a four-some relationship? What a selfish little demigod,” he said with a frown. “Does Will know already? I wanna be a part of it.”


	9. VICTIMS OF APHRODITE'S PRANK

CHAPTER 9: VICTIMS OF APHRODITE’S PRANK  
Will woke up just before 6 a.m. but none of the three demigods had the guts to talk to him especially when he was scowling like a lion while checking up on Percy before running to Apollo’s cabin.  
Jason, Percy and Nico looked at each other before shrugging. “He was scary,” they agreed with a nod.  
They went to the pavilion for breakfast only to be surprised by Chiron saying that one of each cabin and five of each cohort are going to Mt. Olympus for a “small meeting” among the Olympians. These brought about whispers among the campers. A meeting with the Olympians was usually a bad omen. Either there’s a war coming or worse.  
Of course, Jason will represent Cabin 1, Percy for cabin 3, Katie Gardner for 4, Clarisse for 5, Annabeth for 6, Will for 7, Thalia for 8 (since the Huntresses were at camp for summer), Leo for 9, Piper for 10, Connor for 11, Pollux for 12 and Nico for 13.  
The Greek and Roman campers went to Mt. Olympus, totally expecting that a war was brewing again. The Olympians sat on their thrones (Hades was there too), feeling all powerful and glorious (secretly making some of the campers want to just jump off Mt. Olympus and just fall to their death). But it was kind of obvious that Aphrodite was giggling like some teenaged kid.  
“Aphrodite, please stop it,” Athena said, her brows furrowing.  
The campers frowned too. If Aphrodite was giggling like that, it means that she has somehow released her son, Eros, again. And in turn, the son released endless arrows on Earth again, not caring who will get hit by it. They groaned in unison. That means, some of them were probably victimized already.  
Percy raised his hand and patiently waited for Zeus to call him.  
“Yes, Jackson?” Zeus finally called with a sigh after a few minutes.  
“I think, we became victims.”  
“Hoh? Is that so?” Zeus raised a brow at him. “Should that be a problem?”  
“Well, not if you don’t mind your son being in love with three other guys,” Percy said with a raised eyebrow.  
The other campers stared wide-eyed at Percy. They shouldn’t be shocked but he really has some guts to sass Zeus plus the news of Jason falling for three guys is shocking too.  
Zeus grew quiet as he stared at his son, so was Thalia. Then after a minute or two Thalia whooped and hugged her brother.  
“Congratulations, kiddo!” Thalia, all magical in black shirt and white parka, kissed her younger brother in excitement.  
Jason was blushing hard because of this.  
Hades cleared his throat. “Son, are you okay?” he asked nervously.  
“If you mean ‘did you get shot, Nico?’ then, no, dad. I’m not okay,” Nico replied. “And like Jason, I am in love with three guys too.”  
Hades groaned. “Just tell me it isn’t Jackson or Grace.”  
“Hey!” Thalia reacted. “What’s wrong with my brother?!”  
“Nothing, really,” Hades replied.  
“No, it’s not Jackson or Grace. It’s Jackson, Grace and Solace.”  
Hades actually slammed his forehead against the armrest of his throne.


	10. LOVE FOR ALL?

CHAPTER 10:  
At the rate the things were going on, Poseidon was pretty afraid to ask his own son about the issue. He kept quiet while thinking about what to do if his son was indeed victimized by Aphrodite’s little prank again.  
Percy looked at his father before whispering to Jason, “I think he’ll go nuts if he finds out.”  
“I think not,” Jason whispered back. “I think he’ll just laugh it off like usual. You know your dad.”  
Percy chuckled. “I guess you’re right.”  
“Well, that’s three already,” Nico said to both of them. “How about Solace?”  
They all looked at Will and saw that his face was bright red.  
“What’s wrong with him?” Nico asked.  
“Maybe because you said that you’re in love with him?” Jason guessed.  
“Yeah, I guess so too.”  
Apollo cleared his throat before beaming at his son. “How about you, Will?”  
Will chuckled suddenly, looking up to his father. “I’m in love with Nico di Angelo. I guess everybody knows that already and if I do fall in love with two more guys, will that still be a shock?”  
Apollo stared at his son before grinning. “Not at all, my dear son. I remember—”  
“Can we deal with the issue at hand here now please?” Annabeth asked with an eye roll. She’s been sick with all these pranks that the gods are pulling on each other and their own kids and she doesn’t really know what to feel if Percy was actually in love with a guy too. It’s not that she’s still in love with him, not when she’s having a happy relationship with Reyna but it worries her a lot.  
“So…” Percy looked at Will and remembered the night when he kissed the son of Apollo. He leaned towards Nico and Jason and whispered, “He’s in love with me.”  
The two boys looked at Percy with wide eyes. “Say what?!”  
“Uhm… well… I kinda tested it out the other night… Well… I just know…” Percy grinned sheepishly.  
Nico looked at Jason. “I guess the question now is he in love with you?”  
Jason scratched his head and looked at Will who was having a staring contest with Zeus. “I guess not. One shouldn’t bring his hopes up when it comes to love, don’t you think?” He walked away from the two boys and towards Piper.  
Nico and Percy were left together to look at his back.  
“What do you think he’ll do?” Nico asked.  
“Who cares?” Percy replied. “By the way, I have to do something. Dad!” he yelled to get the attention of all that was in the hall.  
“Yes, Percy?” asked Poseidon.  
“I’m in love with Jason, Nico and Will. Is that a problem at all?”  
The chalice that the god of the sea was holding tilted and the nectar in it spilled down before he composed his own. “N-not at all, son. Not at all.” He tipped the chalice to his lips but it was empty.  
Hades actually chuckled when he saw Poseidon’s reaction, shocking himself and the other occupants of the room. “Cheers to you, brother dear,” he said and toasted his chalice in Poseidon’s direction.


	11. CHAPTER 11: HOW LOVE WORKS

CHAPTER 11:  
Will kept waving at Nico but the son of Hades just continued to whisper with the son of Poseidon as if the existence of the son of Apollo was actually not noticed at all. He frowned before walking to the two demigods. “Hey,” he said as he tapped Percy’s shoulder.  
Percy looked at him and grinned. “Hey back.”  
Nico looked at him up and down. “Hey.”  
Will grinned at them. “So, you guys are in love with me, huh?”  
“Actually, we’ve been talking about asking Eros to… you know… take back the effect of the arrow on us,” Nico replied with a poker face.  
Shock registered on Will’s face. How could these two just ask for that when he’s so happy with the results?!  
“We’re gonna talk with Jason if he also wants to have the effect taken away from him,” Percy said with a shrug. “This thing is really troublesome, you know.”  
Will didn’t know what to say. So they were already planning on talking to Eros minutes after they told everyone that they are in love with him? He forced a smile. “Yeah, you’re right. It’s troublesome to fall in love with three guys at the same time.”  
Jason came to them with a grin but seeing Will’s reaction, he frowned a little, looking at Nico and Percy with their poker faces on. “What’s up?”  
Nico looked at Jason, “we’re gonna talk to Eros about him taking back the effects of his arrows on us.”  
Jason’s brows rose. “Really? Talk to Eros? Are you sure about that?”  
“Yeah, we’re sure. But if he doesn’t want to then I guess I’ll just have to kill myself and go to the Underworld. I don’t want to be troubled by such emotions, if you know what I mean,” Percy replied with a shrug. “Nico and Will agree with me.”  
“Do they?” Jason asked and looked at Will’s pale face but when he looked at Nico’s face he read what they were planning. ‘These guys are actually gonna string Will along?’ he thought to himself before shrugging. “I guess that’s a good idea then. Let’s ask Chiron for a quest then?”  
Will gaped at Jason, not believing what he’s hearing. Even Jason wants Eros to take back the effects of the arrows? Didn’t he want to fall in love with… him? He didn’t want to fall in love with any of them either. He was only in love with Nico but now… he could feel pain in his chest. Almost a physical pain. He was in love with the three of them but they didn’t want to fall in love with him.  
Like with Nico, his love was unrequited too. He laid a hand on his chest, feeling his heart tremble with pain.  
“Hey, are you okay?” Jason asked as he held Will’s arm but it was slapped away from the son of Apollo.  
“No need to worry,” Will chuckled. “I’m okay. I need to… go talk to Piper…” he left the three boys looking after him.  
“We hurt him, didn’t we?” Jason asked.  
“Most likely,” Nico replied with a shrug. “Isn’t that how love works?”  
Jason didn’t know what to say or how to deal with the pain in his chest for seeing Will hurt.


	12. THE SEARCH FOR ANTI-LOVE

CHAPTER 12: THE QUEST FOR ANTI-LOVE  
“So we’re serious about this, huh?” Jason sighed as he ran his fingers through his blond hair. His blue eyes looked sadly towards Will who looked like he was just hit by a sledgehammer and still kept smiling.  
“This is all Aphrodite’s fault and we couldn’t just let the effects affect our life,” Nico reasoned out with a frown. He looked at his father who was obviously getting stressed by all that’s happening about love.  
“We know that we hurt Will but I guess the three of us can go on a quest to search for Eros,” Percy bit his lower lip as if he was deep in thought.  
Jason was being pulled in two opposite directions about this idea. He didn’t want to hurt Will (coz technically, he’s really in love with him) and he doesn’t want to let Nico and Percy go to the quest on their own. He looked at Nico and Percy and he saw that even without the arrows, they’re in love with each other in more ways than one.  
He thought about his relationship with Percy. He knew that if he was in trouble, Percy would come to his rescue no matter what. And it’s vice versa.  
With Nico, no question that Nico respects him as a friend. But if the effect of the arrow wears off, will he still love Jason? The son of Zeus doesn’t know the answer to that.  
And with Will… well, maybe it really is better to talk to Eros.  
He sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. “Shall we?” he started walking towards Chiron to get his permission for a quest.

The three of them—Nico, Percy and Jason—prepared for the quest that they called “Search for Anti-Love.” Percy shoved nectar, ambrosia, some food and a few extra shirts. He put Riptide in his pocket before looking at his reflection and grinned. “Looking good, Jackson.”  
Jason did the same but he put some dirt-flavored gum in his pack in case they need to use Nico’s shadow travel techniques in their quest.  
Nico wore his jacket, grabbed his pack and waited at the entrance for his companions. His usual outfit—black jacket, black shirt, black pants and black boots—went along with his aura. He didn’t exactly look forward to seeing Eros again. With what happened a few years ago with the god of love, he’s developed a certain negative emotion towards him.  
“Neeks!” Percy walked towards the son of Hades and grinned at him. “Ready to go?”  
“Yeah. Where’s Jason?”  
“Maybe he’s coming already.”  
The sun was almost rising. The orange color of the sun was slowly moving to the west and the gray sky was slowly lightening. They could hear the birds chirping and the grass silently swaying through the morning wind. The morning dews were slowly dripping to the awaiting earth. They could feel life in everything.  
They saw the blonde hair of a camper but they were sure it wasn’t Jason.  
“Hey, is that…” Percy started to say.  
“Will?” Nico raised a brow at the doctor.  
Will looked like he wasn’t able to get a wink of sleep at all. There were dark circles around his eyes, his lips were dry and he looked grumpy. “Since you’re going on a quest, at least bring these. They’ll help you somehow,” Will shoved a pack towards Percy.  
When Percy and Nico peeked inside it, they saw bottles of unknown substances, smaller packs of what looked like crap-colored gums and other sorts of disgusting-looking stuff. They both looked at Will. Percy tried to smile and Nico looked away with a belch, remembering the dirt-flavored gum Will always gives him.  
Jason arrived and saw the three guys. “Hey, sorry, I’m late. Did I miss anything important?”  
“No, not at all,” Percy replied.  
Jason smiled at Will. “Good morning, Will. We need to go now.”  
“Yeah, bye,” Percy quickly pulled Will for a kiss that shocked the other three. “For good luck.”  
Nico shrugged and did the same. “Yeah, I think it’s for good luck.”  
Jason stood awkwardly before awkwardly laying his lips on Will’s. “Bye, be safe.”  
Will was left standing in the middle of the forest with his face as red as an apple and his heart racing like crazy.


End file.
